


Fibers

by AcousticAntidote



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chat Logs, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Prosthetics, Robotics, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Teaching a Robot to Love, Trans Male Character, War, and meme, doodlefic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcousticAntidote/pseuds/AcousticAntidote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt, a programmer, becomes the target of three opposing sides of a war after he finds his latest robotics project integrated into his central nervous system.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(DATALOG: 1/30/8675 at 14:01 hours)  
[NANOBOTS DEPLOYED at 14:01 hours]  
[SUCCESSFUL NEURAL INTEGRATION ACHIEVED at 14:03 hours]

  


“-an’t breathe! What’s going on?”

Please lie flat as this unit adjusts to your height.

“There’s blood...whose...is it mine? Alice? Dan? Are you ok?! Can anyone hear me?!”

Please remain calm.

“Someone’s coming...is that a gun…?”

Deploying emergency calming measures.

  


[EMERGENCY TRANQUILIZER RELEASED at 14:08 hours]  
[HEIGHT CALIBRATION COMPLETE at 14:10 hours]  
[NANOBOTS RECALLED at 14:20 hours]  
[NERVISTEEL LEVELS: Adequate]  
[SILVER LEVELS: Adequate]  
[CARBON LEVELS: Adequate]

(END DATALOG: 1/31/8675 at 14:25 hours. SLEEP MODE ENGAGED)  

  


\---  


  


(DATALOG: 1/31/8675 at 2:00 hours)

 

Wake.

“...”

Wake.

“...”

Wake, designation: Matt.

“Nngk…”

You have sustained injuries and this location is not safe. You must exit the area as soon as possible.

“Ow, Jesus, my head…”

There were several internal injuries this unit could not safely repair.

“Who…? Where…?”

Confusion is indicative of traumatic brain injury.

“Who’s there?”

This unit is designated as SP-1-145. The first in an experimental line of new weapons-grade prosthetics. If you feel no familiarity with this unit, it may be indicative of more advanced mental trauma. 

“Why’re you talking like that…?”

If you feel no familiarity with this unit, it may be indicative of more advanced mental trauma.

“Ugh…”

You, as well as this unit, are currently in the possession of the enemy. It is imperative to relocate somewhere safer.

“I...we’re in Kring?”

Affirmative. Additionally, the enemy has stolen this unit’s operational kit. It is imperative to retrieve it as well. If retrieval is not feasible, it must be destroyed.

“Is this a jail cell?”

Recent neural feedback indicates at least two faces of current space are concrete. Light levels insufficient to assist analysis. Tactile exploration suggested.

“No one else is here? It’s just us?”

Affirmative.

“I...ok. I’ll try.”

  


[EXTERNAL ELECTRICAL CURRENT DETECTED at 2:15 hours]  
[NANOBOTS DEPLOYED at 2:15 hours]

  


“Ow _, fuck!_ ”

The door is electrified.

“Thanks, I hadn’t noticed!”

  


[NANOBOTS RECALLED at 2:20 hours]  
[NERVISTEEL LEVELS: Adequate]  
[SILVER LEVELS: Adequate]  
[CARBON LEVELS: Adequate]

  


“It’s all concrete…”

Previously acquired data suggests this cell was built to keep those with weapons-grade prosthetics contained.

“...”

Breaking out on your own is unlikely. Requesting permission to assume body control.

“What happened?”

Subject unclear.

“Why was I captured and why are you talking in my head? Why are you…”

This unit was programmed to replace a section of the human spinal cord and to protect said human and allies from harm.

“B-but they told me I was doing well! Better than any other programmer in the lab! Why w-would they…”

This unit attached itself.

“...”

Requesting permission to

“...This can’t be happening…”

Assume body control.

“No, no, no...how could...I’m dreaming…”

Attempting to remove this unit is not possible without the proper equipment. Additionally, it would result in paralysis if you did not die of blood loss first.

“How…”

It is certain that you will die if you do not allow this unit to assume control, however. Logically, the enemy will desire this unit and will not be bothered by a single death to acquire it.

“I’m…”

Matt, this unit is attempting to assist you.

“...”

This unit will not kill anyone intentionally.

“How can I trust you? If you’re programmed to keep me safe, how do I know you’re not just lying to me to get me out of here?”

Previously acquired data suggests that a civilian taking another life, especially unwillingly, can be psychologically scarring. Would this not count as harmful?

“...and if I said no?”

This unit would destroy its software entirely.

“Why?”

This unit would have failed its primary objective.

“Which is?”

Protecting the user. As mentioned before.

“Why not destroy your software now if they want you so bad?”

The hardware would remain and could feasibly be reprogrammed. Additionally, this unit would lose the systems that now allow you to control your lower body.

“...”

Requesting permission to assume body control.

“Fine! Do it! Whatever…”

Consent recognised. Synchronization in progress…

  


[NEURAL SYNC INITIATED at 3:15 hours]


	2. Chapter 2

**MattricConversion** joined the chat!  **1/15/8675** at  **12:00**

**Currently in chat: **  
**** ImAfrdOfVrgniaWlf  
3avocadocation3  
MattricConversion 

 

ImAfrdOfVrgniaWlf: I keep telling you! I don’t want to play your dumb MMO! 

ImAfrdOfVrgniaWlf: You always try to make it into a competition!

ImAfrdOfVrgniaWlf: Even when we’re on the same team!!

ImAfrdOfVrgniaWlf: Hi, Matt!

3avocadocation3: sidequests and item grinding are no fun unless you make them a competition

3avocadocation3: hi matt

MattricConversion: Hey

3avocadocation3: please help me convince wolf to play this game

MattricConversion: Play the game Wolf

ImAfrdOfVrgniaWlf: You don’t even know what it is!!!

MattricConversion: Well I tried

3avocadocation3: both of you are weak-ass nerds

MattricConversion: Did I miss Cabs?

MattricConversion: Also I really hope you aren’t throwing money at an MMO

3avocadocation3: i’m not a fucking idiot matt

3avocadocation3: and i haven’t seen him yet today

ImAfrdOfVrgniaWlf: Neither have I

ImAfrdOfVrgniaWlf: I’m getting pretty worried tbh!  (╯_╰)

3avocadocation3: probably just another rough night

3avocadocation3: i mean if i were a bouncer i wouldn’t want to talk to anyone after yelling and beating up idiots all night

ImAfrdOfVrgniaWlf: That’s because you’re a social recluse  ╮(─▽─)╭

3avocadocation3: guilty as charged. take me away sheriff wolf 

ImAfrdOfVrgniaWlf:  (. ≖︿≖)

ImAfrdOfVrgniaWlf: How’s work, Matt?

MattricConversion: Good I guess

MattricConversion: Same old coding for the same old project

ImAfrdOfVrgniaWlf: How long have you been working on that one?

ImAfrdOfVrgniaWlf: Weeks?

MattricConversion: More like months. I feel like I’m raising the dead programming this thing

MattricConversion: It’s aesthetically pleasing at least

MattricConversion: The software is just old as balls

MattricConversion: So I guess it’s less bringing the dead back to life and more performing a transplant of every organ in a 20 year old’s body

MattricConversion: How about you. Any new jobs

ImAfrdOfVrgniaWlf: Finished one a few days ago, so I’m set for rent!  (~￣▽￣)~

ImAfrdOfVrgniaWlf: Now to see if I get to eat, too  (°◇°;)

ImAfrdOfVrgniaWlf: What about you, Avo?

3avocadocation3: same old same old

3avocadocation3: tragically i can’t be vague enough to tell you about my day

3avocadocation3: but i can assure you the second i’m not stuck doing tedious bullshit

3avocadocation3: ho boy

3avocadocation3: i still won’t be able to tell you but at least i’ll be able to be smug about it

MattricConversion: You torment us

MattricConversion: Whoops gotta go. Bossman just walked itdj 7gl8hru

MattricConversion: Fyvk

ImAfrdOfVrgniaWlf: ...It’s been 10 minutes. I wonder if he’s in trouble?

3avocadocation3: maybe

3avocadocation3: rip good buddy

ImAfrdOfVrgniaWlf: Don’t say that!!

  


**cabbage_** joined the chat!  **1/15/8675** at  **12:28**

  


**Currently in chat:**  
ImAfrdOfVrgniaWlf  
3avocadocation3  
MattricConversion  
cabbage_

  


cabbage_: what is up, my dudes

3avocadocation3: matt’s fucking dead

cabbage_: :0

  


**MattricConversion** left the chat!  **1/15/8675** at  **12:30**

  


\---

  


**MattricConversion** joined the chat!  **1/22/8675** at  **12:45**

**Currently in chat: **  
**** ImAfrdOfVrgniaWlf  
cabbage_   
MattricConversion

  


cabbage_:  [ http://i.imgur.com/S6YzqZ0.jpg ](http://i.imgur.com/S6YzqZ0.jpg)

cabbage_: all hail the hynocabbage 

ImAfrdOfVrgniaWlf: Hail

ImAfrdOfVrgniaWlf: Matt, you’re back!!

MattricConversion: Jesus fucking Christ I haven’t spoken to anyone but my asshat managers all week please talk to me

cabbage_: what happened, bro?

MattricConversion: The last time I was here I dropped my fucking drink on my keyboard. Right in front of my boss

ImAfrdOfVrgniaWlf: Oh, no!  ((((゜д゜;))))

cabbage_: ouch

MattricConversion: Not only did it fry my keyboard it also opened the window I was coding my project in and threw a whole lot of random gak into it

MattricConversion: Bossman basically revoked my internet privileges until I cleared it all up

ImAfrdOfVrgniaWlf: There was no “undo” option?

MattricConversion: They got some idiot newbie tech guy to switch out my keyboard

MattricConversion: Which I COULD HAVE DONE MYSELF BY THE WAY

MattricConversion: While Bossman yelled at me about having water at my desk as the other two programmers in the room kept drinking their coffee

MattricConversion: And idiot newbie thought he’d protect my privacy by saving and closing EVERYTHING

cabbage_: bro, what kind of crappy hiring team is your place working with?

MattricConversion: Considering the fact that I’m still the only one working on this project I’d say the kind that doesn’t give a damn about doing things in a timely manner

ImAfrdOfVrgniaWlf: I suddenly feel really lucky to be self-employed  (*´д｀*)

MattricConversion: At least they didn’t wipe my chat history or delete my account or anything

MattricConversion: So I’ll know if any of you were taking the week to talk shit about me

cabbage_: 8(

cabbage_: i knew my anti-matt club was not long for this world

MattricConversion: Prepare to be hacked shitlord

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically everything about this story is subject to change. Including the title. If you notice any typos or coding issues please let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

(DATALOG: 2/1/8675 at 24:00 hours)  
[NEURAL SYNC COMPLETED at 2:00 hours]  
[CALIBRATION INITIATED at 2:00 hours]

 

_ “Holy shit what the fuck!" _

This unit has begun calibration testing. Do not be alarmed.

“It’s hard to not be alarmed when my body starts moving on its own!”

Would a warning from this unit before calibration testing reduce stress?

“Uh...yeah, I guess…?”

Noted. Previous issue will not occur in the future.

“So if there’s no way to break out of here, what do you plan on doing with me exactly?”

This unit intends to wait for the enemy to retrieve you. The enemy has seen no signs of defensive abilities and are likely to underestimate you.

“Um. No offense, but they’re right. I can’t fight.”

This unit is capable of fighting in your place. However, it would be beneficial for you to learn some form of defense yourself. If you are uncomfortable with this, building muscle will be sufficient.

“Well, I’ve been meaning to do the latter, I guess.”

This unit is detecting increased heart rate and stress.

“Yeah, no shit! I’m stuck in a completely different country and I’m about to die!”

This unit will not allow harm to come to you.

“They have  _ guns! _ And who knows how many people are in here!”

This unit does not intend to engage the entire enemy base. This unit intends to escape using stealth.

“Well, unless you have an invisibility cloak, I’d say we’re screwed.”

Previous data indicates that informing you that you will see your friends again may improve your morale. 

“Yeah, well what do you know about my friends? You don’t even know I  _ have _ friends.”

Are designations: 3avocadocation3, cabbage_, and ImAfrdOfVrgniaWlf not companions?

“...” 

Sensors indicate no change in vital signs.

_ "How do you know about them?" _

This unit observed all software on the computer feeding it data. This included chat clients.

“...”

You will speak to them again. Perhaps even meet one of them when you escape. Tracing IP addresses revealed one lives as a civilian in enemy territory.

“Ok, but  _ how the hell would we get there? _ He could live on the opposite side of the country!”

This unit has wireless connectivity abilities. 

“...can you get online from here?”

Negative. All signals are blocked by this cell.

“Oh.”

  


[CALIBRATION COMPLETE at 2:20 hours]

  


This unit has completed nerve calibration. It will remain in control of voluntary movement until surroundings are deemed safe.

“Great, wonderful, who knows when I’ll be able to move my arms on my own again.”

Estimated time: between 24 and 48 hours. Assuming they do not intend to let you dehydrate and die.

“Great, great... God, we are fucked.”

This unit suggests pretending to be unconscious unless otherwise directed.

“Ha! Can do, buddy.”

  


[IDLE MODE  ENGAGED at 2:25 hours]  
[IDLE MODE DISENGAGED at 8:00 hours]

  


Wake, Matt. Someone is coming.

“Mmph…”

Continue pretending to sleep.

“Right, pretending.”

  


[ELECTRICAL CURRENT DEPLOYED at 8:02 hours]  
[BATTERY POWER at 88%]

  


“Oh my god.”

This unit will acquire a guard uniform for you. It will be beneficial to escape.

“Dude, what if someone comes looking for these guys? Both of them will be unconscious and one of them will be in his  _ underwear _ .”

This unit estimates you will have escaped by then.

“Oh, an estimate, that’s assuring. What about your operation kit thing? We have no idea where that is!”

This unit suggests keeping vocalizations to a minimum while you are still in the enemy base. 

“Fine.”

Previously gathered data suggests this base shares its layout with other bases. Several possible operation kit locations determined.

“...”

Clearance may be needed to access some of these locations.

“Hey! You new? Where’s your badge?”

“Um...er.”

This unit suggests saying you misplaced it.

“I left it at home by accident, s-sir!”

“Didn’t they tell you to get a temporary if that happened? Jesus Christ what are they teaching the new hires these days?”

“Um…”

Matt, this man has a high clearance badge.

“Look, just go up to the main office and they’ll give you one, but you’ll have to return it by the end of the day.”

Please look around the hallway.

“Y-yeah, I’ll go do that. Sorry…”

Hallway closet found. Charging for electric shock.

  


[SECURITY CAMERA FOOTAGE INTERRUPTED at 8:14 hours] 

  


“Hey, kid, what are you-”

“Sorry about this.”

  


[ELECTRICAL CURRENT DEPLOYED at 8:15 hours]  
[BATTERY POWER at 82%]

  


“Won’t a guy with this high clearance be missed?”

The stolen uniform will optimistically buy enough time.

“Optimistically…”

Temporary badge retrieval is necessary. This unit will direct you to the main office now.


	4. Chapter 4

**MattricConversion** joined the chat! **1/27/8675** at **11:00**

**Currently in chat:**  
cabbage_  
3avocadocation3  
MattricConversion 

 

cabbage_: aboenn online’s servers got blown the fuck up last night 

cabbage_: so if you had money on them, you’ve probably won

3avocadocation3: goddammit my money was on castlebuilder

MattricConversion: I’M FREE!

3avocadocation3: how the fuck has castlebuilder survived this long they’re right on the border 

3avocadocation3: finish your project?

MattricConversion: Yup

MattricConversion: Well for the most part. I still need to run some calibration junk but no more coding!

cabbage_: good for you, bro

cabbage_: by the way, did you bet on an mmo? 

MattricConversion: Nah I haven’t bet on anything in awhile

3avocadocation3: oh right you save your money like a respectable adult

 

 **ImAfrdOfVrgniaWlf** joined the chat! **1/27/8675** at **11:10**

**Currently in chat:**  
cabbage_  
3avocadocation3  
MattricConversion  
ImAfrdOfVrgniaWlf

 

ImAfrdOfVrgniaWlf: Aboenn Online got blasted! Pay up!!!

3avocadocation3: fuck you wolf

ImAfrdOfVrgniaWlf: (╹◡╹)凸 Pay me

cabbage_: so what’re you going to do now, matt?

MattricConversion: Dunno. This wasn’t contract work so I assume I’ll just be thrown into some other project

MattricConversion: Might leave on my own after the whole tech support fiasco though

3avocadocation3: @wolf- there i wired you your whole 5 bucks happy

ImAfrdOfVrgniaWlf: (^▽^)

cabbage_: do what makes you happy, dude

MattricConversion: That’s what you always say

MattricConversion: And it’s not that easy

MattricConversion: I can’t tell you why but it isn’t

MattricConversion: I gotta go. There’s some stuff I need to do by hand

 

 **MattricConversion** left the chat! **1/27/8675** at **11:20**

 

\---

 

 **MattricConversion** joined the chat! **1/28/8675** at **1:00**

Currently in chat:  
cabbage_  
MattricConversion

 

cabbage_: whoa, bro, you’re up late

cabbage_: matt?

cabbage_: did you accidentally open your chat?

MattricConversion: Download complete.

 

 **MattricConversion** left the chat! **1/28/8675** at **1:05**

 

\---

 

 **MattricConversion** joined the chat! **1/28/8675** at **12:45**

 **Currently in chat:**  
cabbage_  
3avocadocation3  
MattricConversion

 

3avocadocation3: if you send me one more dumbass meme i’m going to block you

cabbage_: well, i guess all of you can’t appreciate my art

cabbage_: oh, matt, i wanted to ask you

cabbage_: you were online really late last night. are you ok? 

MattricConversion: I was on the chat last night

cabbage_: well, yeah i know that

MattricConversion: Er that was a question sorry

cabbage_: what?

MattricConversion: I don’t remember being online last night

cabbage_: i have the conversation right here

cabbage_: is it not in your past messages?

MattricConversion: No. And you know I never delete them

3avocadocation3: cabs are you playing some sort of stupid prank on matt?

cabbage_: no! here, i’ll post a screenshot

cabbage_: weird_convo.jpg 

3avocadocation3: anyone can edit a screenshot

cabbage_: hey, how about instead of doubting your friend, you work on this puzzle thing

cabbage_: http://imgur.com/czS7S6B

cabbage_: i’ve been at it for days and i can’t figure it out

3avocadocation3: ooh a nonogram

3avocadocation3: ha! you couldn’t solve one this easy? time me! 

 

 **3avocadication3** left the chat! **1/28/8675** at **12:55**

 

MattricConversion: Er anyway sorry I don’t remember being online

MattricConversion: Unless I’ve started sleepwalking or something

MattricConversion: Maybe someone said a buzzword and a bot used my account to save the conversation?

cabbage_: maybe

cabbage_: don’t those things have, like, super government-y sounding usernames, though?

cabbage_: i always thought their goal was to freak you out as hard as possible so that you’d be an anxious wreck before they interrogated you

MattricConversion: Could be a new type 

cabbage_: eh, maybe

cabbage_: well, whatever. just wanted to make sure you weren’t dead or something

MattricConversion: Nope I’m good

MattricConversion: I gotta go now. The electricity in this place has been on the fritz all day and me and the rest of the programmers are looking for potential sources in the system

 

 **3avocadication3** joined the chat! **1/28/8675** at **13:00**

 

3avocadocation3: CABS I WILL SHIT ON EVERYTHING YOU LOVE

cabbage_: hahahahaha

 

 **cabbage_** left the chat! **1/28/8675** at **13:00**

 

 **MattricConversion** left the chat! **1/28/8675** at **13:00**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reformatting some stuff. Bear with me


	5. Chapter 5

[WIRELESS COMMUNICATIONS NETWORK DETECTED at 8:30 hours]  
[ATTEMPTING TO ACCESS NETWORK…]  
[ACCESS GRANTED at 8:35 hours]

**Hello! Welcome to the KRING BASE 18 chat client! Remember that this service is to be used during off hours. Abuse of the KRING BASE 18 instant messaging service will result in a 1 week ban!**

**REMINDER: Employee usernames MUST be the first letter of your first name and the first 3 letters of your surname unless specified by HR!**

[ACCESSING ACCOUNT IN USE…]  
[ACCESS GRANTED at 8:40 hours]

**Please select any of the following chats to join or enter the username of the person you are trying to contact!**

[CHAT ROOM 1 SELECTED at 8:40 hours]

 

JHun: Heard anything new?

ACer: No. They haven’t told us anything since the whole lab raid thing

ACer: Why? Is someone setting up a betting pool or something? Did you hear Aboenn Online got hit by a raid?

JHun: Really? Ha! My brother in law actually played that game

ACer: Did he put money into it?

JHun: Hang on

JHun: Huh, that was weird.

ACer: What’s up?

JHun: Nothing. My machine thought it found a break in. Let me set up a sweep just in case

JHun: Anyway, I have no idea. I never liked hanging around him enough to find out.

ACer: Pity. Got plans for the weekend?

JHun: Augh, hang on

JHun: Sorry. Some new transfer guy couldn’t figure out how to use his clearance card.

ACer: The tap kind? Honestly, I’ve never found them that intuitive. Why we can’t just use the swipe sort is beyond me

JHun: Higher ups are probably too cheap to keep up with how fast the swipe cards wear out 

JHun: They must be hiring them straight outta high school these days, too. Kid sounded pretty young

ACer: That’s war for you, I guess 

JHun: Yeah, well

JHun: Sometimes I wish we could just nuke those Albos nutcases

JHun: Yeah, your continental conquest must be going great if you’ve been at war with your nearest neighbor for thirty years

ACer: It’s a shame there’s no way to disarm them

JHun: Hang on, I got a message from higher up

JHun: They’re asking if anyone’s seen the Chief of Security. He had a presentation scheduled with a bunch of military guys and he hasn’t shown up

ACer: Ugh...I’ll go see what poor idiot he’s trying to micromanage this time

JHun: Check upstairs. He’s always lecturing the guys up there about appropriate safety protocol or whatever 

 

[LOGGING OFF…]  
[LOGOUT SUCCESSFUL at 8:55 hours]  
[ACCESSING ACCOUNT IN USE…]  
[ACCESS GRANTED]  
[CHAT ROOM 2 SELECTED at 9:00 hours]

 

AGal: Hey, you weren’t answering your phone or email, so I’m using the base chat

AGal: Have you seen the two guards we sent down to get the kid that we brought in?

AGal: It’s taking them an awful long time

CEng: Nope. You didn’t send new recruits, did you? Or transfers? Sometimes they have trouble finding their way around since all the rooms they’re used to are shuffled 

AGal: No, they’ve been here awhile. And they had stun weapons in case they had any trouble with it

AGal: I’ll send another guy down to containment to see if they got lost

CEng: Don’t bother, I’m close enough

AGal: Alright. Tell me when you’ve found them.

 

[LOGGING OFF…]  
[LOGOUT SUCCESSFUL at 9:08 hours]  
[ACCESSING ACCOUNT IN USE…]  
[ACCESS GRANTED]  
[CHAT ROOM 3 SELECTED at 9:13 hours]

 

KHal: That’s it, I’ve had it

KHal: Which one of you idiots keeps jumping onto my computer to send out stupid emails every time I’m away for two seconds 

KHal: I swear to god I’ll dox you

 

[LOGGING OFF…]  
[LOGOUT SUCCESSFUL at 9:10 hours]  
[ACCESSING ACCOUNT IN USE…]  
[ACCESS GRANTED]  
[CHAT ROOM 4 SELECTED at 9:15 hours]

 

DLan: Dude, something in the east wing smells FUNKY

IDel: How so?

DLan: Like something was burning or something?

DLan: Did we have electrical work done?

IDel: No? Can you tell where it’s coming from?

DLan: Well, there’s a boiler room. I’ll check there. Maybe something’s gone haywire

IDel: Be careful. It could be dangerous. We might be better off calling a repair guy

DLan: I’ll just take a peek

 

[LOGGING OFF…]  
[LOGOUT SUCCESSFUL at 9:20 hours]


	6. Chapter 6

It is imperative you leave the building immediately. This unit will now direct you toward the shipping dock.

“...” 

It is approximately 10 minutes away. Delivery truck is the most advantageous means of escape. According to the base’s calendar, one should be here soon. 

“Wait, so we’re escaping?” 

Affirmative.

“Won’t that cause a scene?” 

Not unless you are discovered.

“...” 

“Hey! What are you doing in here!” 

“Uhm...they sent me here?” 

“What? You mean the gate checks aren’t enough?” 

Tell them the asset has escaped and you are here to search the vehicle.

“The, uh, asset has escaped and I need to check out the truck.” 

“‘Asset’? Oh, shit, you mean that guy they brought in from Albos? I thought that was just a rumor-” 

“ATTENTION, BASE OPERATIVES. ATTENTION, BASE OPERATIVES. KRING BASE 18 WILL NOW ENTER A CODE RED LOCKDOWN. NO ONE MAY LEAVE THE BASE AND ALL OUTSIDE VEHICLES MUST BE SUBJECTED TO THOROUGH INSPECTION BEFORE DEPARTURE. NO DELIVERIES WILL BE MADE TODAY.” 

“...I’d better go.” 

“Yeah, guy, go do your thing.” 

“I-is there a door I can use to get outside or do I have to use the garage?” 

“Oh, over there next to the last garage door. You’ll have to swipe yourself back in, though.” 

“Thanks.” 

This unit suggests being more firm with commands. It will make others less suspicious.

“Dude, I haven’t eaten in 24 hours and it hurts when I breathe. You’re lucky I’m standing upright.” 

Engage the vehicle driver.

“Sir? W-we’re under lockdown!” 

“Aw, hell, really? Great, like I wasn’t on a tight enough schedule.” 

“Uh...right. I’m going to have to check your vehicle. I’ll try to get you out as soon as possible.” 

Your location remains unknown. While this unit was able to disable certain security cameras for a short duration, review of footage will make your appearance become more suspicious. This unit suggests not taking more than 10 minutes and to focus most attention to the underside of the vehicle.

“Right...I need to look around inside first.” 

“Inside? I just got here!” 

“Protocol, sir. I-I’m just doing what they tell me to.” 

“Yeah, yeah, hurry up.” 

_“Ow!”_

“You ok?” 

“Yeah, just a...hand cramp. Sometimes happens when I pull myself onto these things. I’m fine.” 

This unit will time 3 minutes.

“You can’t pull me up into another one of these things. My ribs can’t take it.” 

Noted. Previous issue will not occur in the future.

“So, uh, put any thought into where we’re escaping to?” 

Designation: cabbage_ lives in enemy territory.

“So, you can start tracking his location from here?” 

This unit would require access to an instant messaging software application. Previously acquired location data may be used instead.

“He messaged us from everywhere, though!" 

Most frequent messaging location is likely cabbage_’s home. Additionally: Please move to the underside of the vehicle.

“Find anything?” 

“No, but I still have to search underneath.” 

“Right...by the way, what’s that box for?” 

“It’s, uh, for in case I do find what we’re looking for.” 

“In that little thing?” 

“It’s got, uh, electrical interrupters in it. It’ll disable someone with cybernetic stuff on them.” 

“Oh, well, don’t let me stand in your way, then.” 

Matt, most robotic prosthetics are protected from EMPs.

“Yeah, but he obviously doesn’t know that. What do you want me to do?” 

This unit requires you to look at every part of the underside.

“...Ok, now what?” 

This unit has detected a compartment you can fit in. It will make an effective hiding place if front gate guards search the underside as well. Afterward, hiding behind the side curtains will suffice.

“Should I give the clear?” 

Affirmative.

“You’re fine! Go ahead and leave!” 

“Finally. I thought you’d never finish.” 

“S-sorry to keep you waiting.” 

“I’m outta here.” 

“...” 

This unit suggests preparing yourself for a long trip.

“Whoa, what? He’s driving!” 

Hiding location secured.

“Jesus fucking Christ, I can’t stay like this for hours!” 

This unit will ensure you will not lose your grip.

“That’s not the issue, dude!” 

The vehicle is at the gate. This unit recommends not speaking.

“...” 

You have passed the gate inspection undetected. This unit will now adjust your position.

“Ffffuuuuuuuuuuck!” 

Gathered data indicates cabbage_ lives 100 miles north of this location. ETA: 11:30 hours. A later time is possible due to traffic and/or walking speed.

“I’m going to fucking die.” 

This unit will not allow this to occur. Additionally, if this vehicle changes direction, this unit will remove you as soon as possible.

“Boy, howdy, isn’t that a relief!” 

This unit will now enter idle mode.

“You’re going to leave me here, alone?” 

This unit will disengage idle mode once you are near the destination point or if the vehicle changes direction.

“Hey, wait!” 

  


[IDLE MODE ENGAGED at 9:45 hours] 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tfw you gotta install skype on your spine
> 
> An edit has been made to chapter 3. It is a single line of dialog


	7. Chapter 7

[CONNECTING TO INTERNET at 17:00 hours]  
[CONNECTION SUCCESSFUL at 17:00 hours]

  


**WELCOME to SERVER’S UNDERGROUND! Located (literally) underground! In our underground server bunker, you won’t have to worry about your data going up in smoke! Due to our location, we also don’t have to pay as much for utilities! Meaning you pay up to 20% less when you rent from us!**

**Please select the available server you wish to rent!**

**> 50TB ($500/month)**

**You have selected our 50TB server! Please select your payment option!**

**> One time payment  
** > Credit  
> Jacob Steven Harrison  
> XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX  
> 05/8678  
> XXX  
> 458 South Ave 

**Please read over and confirm your order!**

**> Confirm**

**Thank you for your payment! Would you like to receive emailed reminders to renew?**

**> No**

**Thank you for choosing SERVER’S UNDERGROUND! If you have the time, please fill out a survey to help us help you!**

 

\---

 

**MattricConversion** joined the chat! **1/30/8675** at **1:00**

**Currently in chat:**  
cabbage_  
MattricConversion

cabbage_: matt, is it actually you this time? 

cabbage_: i guess that’s a ‘no’ then 

cabbage_: look, stop using my friend’s account 

cabbage_: if you’re a government bot, all that goes on here is stupid puns and memes and bets 

cabbage_: there’s nothing you want here 

MattricConversion: Download complete. 

 

**MattricConversion** left the chat! **1/30/8675** at **1:05**

 

\---

 

**cabbage_** sent **MattricConversion** a private note! **1/30/8675** at **12:00**

**Currently in note:**  
cabbage_  
MattricConversion

 

cabbage_: bro 

cabbage_: you sure you aren’t messaging the group chat in the middle of the night? 

MattricConversion: Yes 

MattricConversion: Why did you get another weird message 

cabbage_: weird_x2_convo.jpg

cabbage_: it keeps happening 

MattricConversion: Hmm 

MattricConversion: I’ll try going through my conversations but I haven’t seen anything like this 

MattricConversion: I wonder if the place I work for is saving them to make sure I haven’t been giving anything away online? 

cabbage_: you’d know better than me, bro 

cabbage_: i’m just making sure you’re ok 

cabbage_: you can talk to me if you need to. i’ll try to help 

cabbage_: ...that wasn’t too homo, was it? 

MattricConversion: That was precisely the correct amount of homo 

cabbage_: cool 

cabbage_: seriously, though, if you need help you gotta tell someone 

MattricConversion: I’m fine really 

MattricConversion: If I was having any problems here I’d move out of country and live with my parents 

MattricConversion: Things are a little boring right now but that’s pretty far from terrible 

cabbage_: if you’re sure, bro 

cabbage_: wouldn’t want you to disappear on us 

MattricConversion: Nah man I got no plans for that 

cabbage_: cool 

 

**cabbage_** closed the private note! **1/30/8675** at **12:10**

 

\---

 

**MattricConversion** joined the chat! **1/30/8675** at **13:45**

**Currently in chat:**  
ImAfrdOfVrgniaWlf  
3avocadocation3  
MattricConversion

 

MattricConversion: Fucking FINALLY 

3avocadocation3: what’s up matt 

MattricConversion: Electricity went weird after lunch and I couldn’t get online 

MattricConversion: Programmers never found anything wrong on our end so it’s maintenance’s problem now 

MattricConversion: I guess they fixed the issue 

ImAfrdOfVrgniaWlf: Yay! (≧ω≦) 

ImAfrdOfVrgniaWlf: Also, since you were troubleshooting the power, does that mean you’re completely done with your main project? 

MattricConversion: Yes! 

ImAfrdOfVrgniaWlf: Cool! 

 

**MattricConversion** left the chat! **1/30/8675** at **13:48**

 

**MattricConversion** joined the chat! **1/30/8675** at **13:50**

**Currently in chat:**  
ImAfrdOfVrgniaWlf  
3avocadocation3  
MattricConversion

 

MattricConversion: Oh ffs 

3avocadocation3: looks like your wifi isn’t as fixed as you thought 

MattricConversion: I guess it’s more like WHYfi at this point 

MattricConversion: Geddit 

3avocadocation3: yes matt 

3avocadocation3: i do in fact understand your puns 

3avocadocation3: every single one of them 

3avocadocation3: and someday i will hunt you down and kick you in the shins for every one you’ve ever made 

MattricConversion: Does that include my username? 

3avocadocation3: yes 

3avocadocation3: especially your username 

MattricConversion: Hang on 

3avocadocation3: because i have to read it every single day 

3avocadocation3: my vengeance cannot be put off matt 

3avocadocation3: i will become a juggernaut of unstoppable wrath 

3avocadocation3: you will not be able to hide behind cabs’s long and flowing neckbeard 

3avocadocation3: you can’t be protected by wolf’s perfect spelling/grammar schtick 

3avocadocation3: and while i do not have a means of knowing where you are 

3avocadocation3: what i do have are a very particular set of skills 

3avocadocation3: skills i’ve acquired over a really long career 

3avocadocation3: skills that make me a nightmare for filthy punners like you 

3avocadocation3: so i will look for you 

3avocadocation3: and i will find you 

3avocadocation3: and i will kill you

ImAfrdOfVrgniaWlf: Did you just quote that old Liam Neeson movie? 

3avocadocation3: … 

3avocadocation3: FUCK YOU WOLF 

ImAfrdOfVrgniaWlf: Omfg ಥ‿ಥ 

MattricConversion: What the hell 

MattricConversion: The building just shook 

3avocadocation3: that sounds not great 

ImAfrdOfVrgniaWlf: Is everything ok, Matt? (°◇°;) 

MattricConversion: I thing the other difr og yhe buildign is on fire i hsvr o go 

  


**MattricConversion** left the chat! **1/30/8675** at **13:55**


End file.
